Love, drinks and girl talk
by DaChocolat
Summary: A Freed/Mira and Bixlow/Lucy double date. / Rated T for alcohol mention and juicy talk.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been on my mind for like two or three weeks now and I finally decided to try and write for it. This will be a mini multichap fanfic with four or five parts and I hope that I will be able to upload one per week. This is my first time writing Bixlu too so if you have any tips for writing this pairing feel free to share them with me! :) So here's the first part of this Fremi and Bixlu double date!**

* * *

"We have to go soon, are you ready?" It was the second time she was asking and this time she didn't even receive a reply, not immediately at least. It was hard to miss that Lucy was nervous, more nervous than she had thought she would be. After all it wasn't like she was going to meet people she didn't know at all.

Still, this would be her very first double date and Bixlow and her hadn't been a couple for long either. Her nervousness was absolutely justified, right? In Lucy's opinion it definitely was and she walked up and down like a tiger in a cage while waiting for the seith mage to join her in the room. What was taking him so long?

It was the fear that it would be awkward or that she could possibly mess something up that made her feel a little nauseous. She was well aware that she would be in company of her guild mates, her friends… but still, she just couldn't help it so when Bixlow finally stepped into a room wearing nothing but a towel Lucy honestly felt conflicted.

He looked so good. But they really, really had to leave soon. She didn't want to be too late!

"You've been showering only now?!" She almost squeaked out the question, feeling a slight bit of despair when all she got in response was a chuckle from the tall male.

"Calm down, Cosplayer, we're going to be on time. You're as bad as Freed, jeez."

Now Lucy had no idea how strict Freed was concerning punctuality but she did know that her boyfriend was using this ridiculous nickname just to tease her some more and that's why her cheeks puffed out, the slightest of blushes becoming visible on her cheeks. Honestly! How could he be so relaxed? Or was she really exaggerating?

Probably… She just wanted the evening to be good. Most of the time she spent with her friends and guild mates ended up in a mess. They were Fairy Tail mages after all, that was explanation enough. _But…_

Emitting a sigh after another moment Lucy cast down her eyes. Having turned around and moved out of the room again in order to dress himself Bixlow didn't notice. However, when she spoke up again he was very well able to hear the insecurity in her voice.

"I just want everything to go well, Bix…," she admitted intertwining her fingers and the blush still bright on her face. "I'm not… experienced. And I don't know Freed as well as you do." Truth be told, she had great respect for the rune mage. They hadn't talked a lot, something that had changed a little during the last weeks, and he still tended to intimidate her just a bit with the aura he gave off even though she had seen him have his dorky moments and how relaxed and playful he could be in certain situations and moods, or around the right people. Yea, she had noticed how he had opened up ever since the Battle of Fairy Tail just like Bixlow had. She had noticed him smile and smirk more often and how he was always there when somebody needed help. And yet… some things she had heard about him and the strict vibes he still radiated at times… She just couldn't help but feel nervous when it came to a situation like this one. _A double date._ Maybe she would have been less nervous if it had been a simple meeting among friends. Even though it was almost the same, just a different label.

"Pretty sure this is Freed and Mira's first double date, too. Besides, Freed can be relaxed and quite some fun. There gotta be a reason he's my best friend, right?" Bixlow joked while slipping into his clothes before then proceeding to go back to the bathroom once more, speaking on. "He's cool as long as ya don't piss him off."

Sounded a bit like Mira, Lucy thought, and tried to use this thought to soothe herself a bit. Mira was a good friend of hers and Freed made her really happy… "… but what if I do?"

"You'll notice."

"Oh great," the blonde huffed and crossed her arms throwing another glance at the clock. Bixlow, hurry up. Was she being ridiculous after all? Was her flurry getting the better of her? Again; probably but that didn't make it any better, not really. Lucy just hoped that this twist in her stomach would disappear as the evening went on and for a moment she was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice Bixlow sneaking up behind her.

That's why a squeal could be heard when the man suddenly picked her up and spun round and round with her in his grip till stopping abruptly and putting her down though keeping her embraced.

"Bixlow!" Lucy shouted what was followed by a low whine as she had to regain a clear view. She did, however, accepted the embrace without protest as it felt rather calming to be in his arms even though she wanted to slap him for the quiet cackling that came from him right now. "Don't just do that!"

"Can't stop me." But his expression softened, knowing that her nervousness was real and that he had teased her enough for now. "Everything's gonna go well, Lucy."

The celestial mage really wanted to believe that. She really had to try and think positive about this instead of concentrating on what could possibly go wrong. Where was her optimism? Finally though she nodded, lips formed a small pout. "But don't do that again."

Could he promise that? Aaaaah… no. "Not today at least."

Of course. Looking up at him Lucy had her eyes narrowed a bit now, the pout still present what caused Bixlow to grin. "Are you ready now?"

"Yep."

"About time!" And she freed herself from the hug so she could grab his arm and start dragging him towards the door just to realize that she _almost_ forgot her purse!

xxx xxx xxx

Meanwhile Freed and Mirajane were almost done preparing food for dinner. They had agreed to eat together at Freed's house (his house was bigger than hers and she would have had to shoo her brother and sister away) and go visit a cozy bar afterwards. It was simple but they were looking forward to it even if the rune mage had been a little skeptical at first.

In contrast to Lucy neither Mira nor Freed were particularly nervous. The only thing that was quite usual was the rune mage having to make sure that the food was _perfect_ and still warm when his best friend and Lucy arrived so the timing had to be accurate, which it was indeed right now. All that's left for them to do were some final touches.

Wearing the 'Kiss the cook' apron he was usually wearing as long as it was his girlfriend who got to see him in it the Raijinshuu's Captain came back into the kitchen after finishing laying the table in the dining room, immediately proceeding with the bit of work he had to do in order to finish the pudding. "Mira, could you give me that bowl?"

"Which one?"

"The dark blue one," he replied while adjusting his pony tail. However, Mirajane seemed to think for a moment and Freed was perfectly familiar with that look of hers. He could almost tell with a certainty of one hundred percent what was coming next and her answer didn't disappoint him.

"It'll cost you," she hummed looking at the bowl and then at him, shifting so she was hiding the item from his sight.

"Oh, really now?" The tone of his voice revealed that he was in fact absolutely not surprised but he still couldn't prevent his lips from curving a bit. So typical, though he had to admit that he didn't mind the payment she was most likely expecting. "Well what do you desire?"

"Hmm…" Mira put her index finger on her lips, tapping it lightly with a familiar gleam in her eyes till voicing her wish. "A kiss will do."

 _Of course_ , he hadn't expected anything different and to be honest he was perfectly okay with that. The curve on his lips becoming just a little more evident he laid down the spoon and then stepped closer, forcing him to look down as Mira was one head shorter than him. The barmaid was looking up and squarely into his turquoise eyes instead, a sweet smile on her face as she did so. The playfully mischievous touch in them melted away though when Freed cupped her chin gently and leaned down to capture her lips for the desired kiss.

It was a short one only, a tender and utterly chaste kiss but it still left a comfortably tingling feeling in their stomachs and when they pulled away slowly they smiled.

Until it were Freed's eyes who got the playful, sly glint and he reached around her to grip the bowl she had refused to hand him immediately before quickly turning away. "I'll take this now."

However, Mira just chuckled, a sound that usually educed another smile from the rune mage, as they both continued to finish up the preparations. A quick look at the clock told them that Bixlow and Lucy should arrive very soon.

While said two mages were a rather fresh couple, Freed and Mirajane had been together for a couple of months now. The seith mage was right when stating that neither of them had a double date before and it had been Mira who brought it up in the first place, thinking that it could be fun to spend a nice evening together.

And now she had someone to talk to about the quirks their boyfriends had and how they were in really private life…

A few more minutes had passed when Freed rubbed his forehead after he had checked the food again and noted that everything was to his full satisfaction. Now all they needed to do was to change their garments, something the barmaid mentioned after walking up to him and tiptoeing to place a peck on his cheek right before the two vanished into his bedroom to do so and it turned out that their timing honestly had been perfect.

Just as they came back to the dining room they heard someone knocking on the door, and who else could it have been than who they were expecting? Mira greeted Lucy with a hug, not instantly noticing that the blonde was still claimed by a good deal of nervousness, while Bixlow already began to tell Freed about something that happened to him today. It was a rather casual start into this date, something all of them appreciated, and the amazing scent that filled the visitors' noses right away certainly did help to make the atmosphere an easy-going one for sure.

 _The evening could begin._

* * *

 **That's it for now, I really hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews would be very very nice and thank you so much for reading my writing guys! Stay safe and see you :***


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was a real success and Freed had chuckled when Lucy ended up gushing over the delicious food Mira and him had created for the four of them. Of course the blonde had been a little embarrassed once she took note of their friend's looks but her boyfriend had tugged her into a big side hug promptly and ruffled through her hair at what he received a light punch in his stomach.

All Mira and Freed could do at seeing this scene was to smile. They both loved seeing their friends happy like this even though they admittedly hadn't seen this coming at all. Lucy was making Bixlow happy and apparently Bixlow was making Lucy happy as well and that's all that counted after all.

After they cleared the table together they had set off for a bar so right now the Fairy Tail mages could be found sitting on a table, just arrived and greeted by a waiter. The bar itself was quite cozy, a recommendation of Freed as he had been here the one or other time with Mira or his team mates. At times they would visit louder and more typical pubs but he had to admit that he preferred ones such as this one. Music could be heard in the background, not too loud and not too quiet either, and there was a large bar in the middle of the room and right next to a small dance floor.

"So what are we gonna toast to?"

"A wonderful evening?" Mirajane beamed and Bixlow seemed to approve of her answer, grinning widely and waving towards the water. "Damn right! A great evening and to our jaw-dropping sexiness!"

"Of course," Freed huffed softly and shook his head but looked quite contented. His hand was lightly touching Mira's under the table and the barmaid returned the soft touch with a tiny smile at him.

Lucy saw the two looking at each other while her boyfriend ordered four shots for them and she remembered how she'd always secretly been craving to share such a bond and such cute affection with someone. Now she had Bixlow and it had developed different than how she had always thought it would be once she fell in love but she honestly couldn't complain. Aside from all the damn teasing she had to endure he was so very good to her, something she would never have assumed when she first encountered him. Then again… yea, there were many people she thought she'd never quite like and yet here she was with two of such candidates.

Exchanging a brief look with Mira she smiled and then thanked the waiter along with everyone else once he returned with a shotglass for each of them. "This is probably the only alcohol I'm gonna drink tonight," Lucy mumbled with a nervous laugh following and Bixlow immediately joined. "Have you guys seen her drunk before? Man, that was an adventure. She refused to let go of me, wanting me to pet her and give her love."

"B-Bix!" Oh great, she shouldn't have mentioned it!

But Mirajane giggled, knowing exactly what the seith mage was talking about. She had experienced drunk Lucy first hand as well.

"We all have our quirks, especially when intoxicated," Freed commented with a calm smile and ended up regretting it right after.

"Oh yea, have ya seen Freed drunk?! Man-"

"Bixlow-!"

"Oh I have indeed," the barmaid teased gently and gave her boyfriend a smirk at what he grumbled and shot his best friend another warning glance. "No stories."

Drunk Freed? Lucy tried to imagine it or remember whether or not she'd seen him drunk at one of the guild parties. Almost everyone got drunk at bigger events of Fairy Tail but she no matter how hard she thought about it she couldn't seem to remember. But she sure as well was curious what a drunk Freed was like!

And drunk Mira also…

"Mira, I don't think I've seen you drunk before either," Lucy remarked tilting her head. Or had she? No, she was quite certain that she would remember because she had a very strong feeling that drunk Mirajane Strauss was just as spectacular as everyone else.

"Ah… I don't drink very often." Mira sheepishly laid on palm on her right cheek, remembering the rare times she actually ended up consuming more alcohol than she should. Bixlow threw a quite curious gaze at her while Freed looked like he knew at least one story that contains his intoxicated girlfriend.

"Now that you mention it…," the blonde thought loudly and nodded slightly to herself. Who knows what Mira was like when she was drunk… Her imagination sure went wild but little did she know that what images she formed in her mind were much worse than what was the actual case. Ah well, they didn't plan on drinking too much tonight anyway.

"Alright, shall we drink a toast to us now?"

"Definitely!" Mira agreed and raised her tiny glass before the other three joined her and then the fruity red liquid got downed by them in one quick swig. It was a little too sweet for Freed's liking but the two women seemed quite surprised by how good it tasted and Bixlow wasn't exactly picky.

"You gotta watch her cheeks. They go red real quick when she drinks," the seith mage noted with a chuckle and promptly made Lucy pout once again. On the other hand it was quite adorable that he paid attention to such things, her quirks and behavior… and she couldn't really be mad at him.

"You're not one to talk, your tolerance isn't really high!"

"Well she does have a point there." Slightly amused the rune mage leaned back, noticing the faint gratefulness that sparked in Lucy's brown eyes for a moment.

"Oi oi, you're not one to talk either," Bixlow countered and Freed just rolled his shoulders for he knew that he was right. None of the Raijinshuu could claim to possess a high tolerance for alcohol… if anything they tolerated rather little what had made for some amusing in the past.

Mira lovingly linked her right arm with Freed's left, resting her head against his shoulder with a chuckle. Good thing she couldn't see the small blush that rose to the male's cheeks. "This reminds me of one of our dates," she mumbled and Freed whispered a 'I thought we agreed not to tell any stories?'. But she didn't listen so the rune mage leaned back and tried not to look all too affected, not knowing that Mirajane actually didn't plan to mention the wine part of the story.

"Freed played a song on the piano for me that evening." And she remembered how she melted as she sat there next to him on the piano stool, hearing him play for the very first time. He had told him that he had only just began to play again a few weeks ago but sounded like he had never stopped playing. It was beautiful and she quickly decided that she could listen to it for hours.

"You can play the piano?!" Maybe it shouldn't surprise her as much as she did. Especially not after Bixlow had told her that Freed was raised in a family very similar to Lucy's. And still, the blonde couldn't keep her eyes from shining at this mention. She still loved the sound of the piano even though the celestial mage didn't want to keep too many connections to the house she got raised in. She herself could still play a little.

"Yes, I can," Freed confirmed a bit hesitantly but Mirajane nudged him and gave him a loving smile which he returned.

"You never mentioned _this_!" Lucy now turned to her boyfriend, looking at him with a slightly reproachful expression while the excitement was still shining in her brown eyes.

"Oi, don't blame me! Freedo here doesn't really tell people such stuff, y'know," the seith mage defended himself immediately. Hey, he was just respecting his best friend's wish not to spill too many private information. He knew how little the rune mage actually revealed about himself and if he did then it was mostly because he got asked.

"Bixlow is right, it's my decision to keep this skill to myself."

"But why?" Now Lucy really did want to hear him play and it was making her forget all the nervousness she'd had about conversing with the dark écriture mage. However, before Freed could answer her query Mirajane continued, still slightly hugging her boyfriend's arm while the greenet had now unconsciously wrapped one arm of his around her back.

"I later ended up singing while he played."

"Aaaah this is so romantic!" The blonde couldn't help but gush about this imagination. Freed and Mirajane sitting on the piano stool together while he was playing and she sang along. Somehow it was just a perfect mental image and she was unable to deny just how much she loved it. Lucy had always guessed that both the mages had a quite romantic streak.

Freed just cleared his throat softly and Mira giggled, her own cheeks now heating up a little as well. It really had been a beautiful evening and they had repeated it one, two times. "It was. I could have sat there with him all night long."

"Always knew Freed and you would be kitschy," Bix commented with a small grin, knowing something Lucy did not know yet though. But it was a matter that concerned the things that happened behind closed doors. Little did he know that Mira was going to approach this topic in a bit anyway.

"It's perfect," Lucy sighed, a dreamy expression on her face and her boyfriend snorted. "Sorry that I can't offer somethin' like that." And he gave a play-acted pout and what Mira 'awwwed' and Freed emitted a quiet huff.

Lucy however turned her head now, at the first moment not knowing if Bixlow was offended for real or not. So she was about to reassure him that she didn't mean it this way but just as she parted her lips to do so she spotted another grin on the seith mage's lips and ended up being the one with a pout. Again.

"Gotcha." The male cackled and tugged her into a side hug. He trusted Lucy that she would say something if… their dates weren't 'enough' for her and it wasn't like he couldn't be romantic either. So far he'd always managed to get a genuine smile from her and that's what counted, wasn't it?

"I really though I offended you for a moment!" The pout was still there but the blonde accepted the hug without any protest, letting herself get tugged in by the tall male.

"You two are really cute." Mira had now let go of her boyfriend and was leaning her elbows on the table, resting her head in her palms with a smile while Freed had the tiniest of smirks on her face. It would get washed away soon but he could silently enjoy the perplexed expression on his best friend and Lucy's face for a moment longer.

Neither of the two really knew what to reply to the barmaid's statement so all they did was to stay in the position they were in and just gaze until Bixlow rediscovered his grin. "Of course we are. We're the cutest. It's natural."

Lucy blinked at first, then giggled silently and she heard Freed mumbling an amused 'oh, sure'. It was only then that Mirajane leaned forward a bit more, a way too innocent smile blossoming that immediately caught the celestial mage's attention more than Bixlow's. Lucy knew this smile and Freed did too. He was unable to see it right now though so it was the celestial mage who hectically began to wonder just _what_ was on the she-devil's mind right now…

"Soooo…-,"


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY. My last update is like three months ago or something. I'm so sorry. Writer's block keeps seeking me out but I'm so glad I finally get to update something! I will also soon try to continue with my kink oneshot series, and hopefully also update the Fraxus multichap fic in the near future. For now I hope that you guys will enjoy this part at least a little!**

* * *

Oh no. The nervousness within Lucy grew. She suddenly had a really really bad feeling. The moment of silence seemed to be far too long and all she could focus on was the innocent smile on Mira's face which he knew did _not_ harbor any innocent intentions at all. Oh no no.

"You two have been dancing around each other for a bit too much last Saturday," the barmaid noted in her soft voice, ocean blue eyes beaming. Bixlow and Lucy tended to mess around with each other at the guild hall but barely show all too much phyiscal affection out in the open unless the male was trying to tease her. But something had been different last Saturday, something Cana and Mirajane were quick to notice and it had been the subject of discussion for quite a bit. Now the Strauss woman was _dying_ to find out. Perhaps she'd been around Cana for too long. Perhaps her relationship with Freed and gathering more experience in certain things had made her more open. Whatever it was, it just urged her further to ask.

"We… have?" A nervous giggle fell from Lucy's lips. Bixlow still didn't seem to get suspicious, quite contrary to Freed.

"Mira…," the green-haired male muttered quietly but she didn't listen.

"Did you two have your first time?"

And there it was, out in the open. Hey, actually- it was a harmless question, wasn't it?

"H-Huh?!" The celestial mage's eyes went wide. Did she… did Mira… _She did_. Oh no. Her cheeks flushed, and this time not from the bit of alcohol she had consumed, while finally there was a change in Bixlow's expression as well. The seith mage threw a brief glance at his best friend who only cleared his throat. He did know things Mira did not know yet; they didn't really have the chance to talk about it since Freed had been on a solo mission right after the day they were speaking of.

"I'm just curious," Mirajane tried to assure the blonde though it obviously wasn't helping. She really didn't see anything wrong with this question. "You two seemed to cling to each other the whole day long. It was adorable." Adorable, and a difference to the usual case. She had no idea that it was simply Lucy getting even more comfortable with open displays of affection and not… what Mira assumed it was.

"No! I mean-" Lucy was confused, caught off guard. She sounded indignant although there was no reason to be. She was just trying to deny that they did not have their first time on that day, or the day before. Because in fact it-

"Woah Mira, you're on the wrong track," the seith mage threw in at last, probably realizing that he was being his girlfriend's saving grace. "We've had our first time before that."

"B-Bix-!" Obviously not what Lucy had been expecting him to say.

"What?"

"… Oh." Mirajane blinked before she leaned back a bit again. Her expression went thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I just thought that it was that because Freed acted different the day after we had our first time together."

"That's not true," the rune mage tried to object but in reality he just hadn't realized his subtle change in behavior this very day.

"It is, darling," Mira hummed sweetly and got some more incoherent protesting grumbles.

"Right, now that you say it… Freed literally _beamed_. He was bouncing in every step, couldn't stop grinning and always touching ya in some way," Bixlow mused and slowly his lips formed a grin again as he looked at his best friend. He couldn't hide anything from him.

"Oh come on, don't exaggerate it." Freed rolled his eyes but that didn't help anything. "Even if it was as obvious as you say I don't believe anyone could truly blame me. My girlfriend is a stunning woman in every sense of the word and our first night of intimacy was too wonderful as that any combination of positive adjectives would be able to describe it properly."

Mirajane blushed softly at his boyfriend's words while Bixlow just playfully rolled his eyes. "Such a suck-up."~

"It's called being honest," Freed corrected his best friend. Meanwhile Lucy was glad that the focus seemed to shift over to Freed and Mirajane rather than Bixlow and her. It wasn't like she was embarrassed to admit that she had been intimate with the seith mage. Not at all! He was wonderful, he helped her keeping her smile. But… still, she wasn't quite sure how to handle these direct questions.

Poor Lucy had no idea that Mira was far from finished.

"I really thought that I was on the right track," the barmaid thought loudly honestly looking a bit disappointment. She turned her head, glancing at her boyfriend. "Did you know?"

Oh, whoops.

"I uh- yes, actually I did."

And Mira's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well to be fair, you didn't ask me, Mira."

He was right so she couldn't really object there. But still!

Bixlow watched the brief argument between the couple with amusement. Lucy was fidgeting with her attire. Mavis, please let this subject be off the table now. She didn't know what she would do if-

"How was your first time?"

Had Mira been hanging around Cana too much lately?! Lucy almost squeaked at the question and felt the strong urge to escape but she felt Bixlow taking her hand in his and shoot her a soft grin. There was the sliiightest of blushes on the male's face and it was a sight Freed truly enjoyed although he didn't let it show on his face for he actually was just as surprised as the other couple was. What was Mira trying to find out?!

"It was nice," the seith mage responded simply." 'n Cosplayer here has some quite interestin' kinks."

"B-Bixlow!" Lucy's cheeks puffed out in an instant. She thought he was on her side! And what was he even talking about?! They- They had never really talked about this kind of thing!

Mirajane and Freed chuckled and so did Bix until he raised his hands in the air in defeat when his girlfriend started to hit his chest playfully and in embarrassment. "Just kiddin, I was just kiddin'!"

"Really? It wouldn't have surprised me," Mira then responded sweetly and Lucy wanted to curse this innocent smile of hers. That, and she wanted to drag her palms down her own face in despair. "My instinct was right when it comes to a certain rune mage-"

Freed's alarm bells immediately began to ring and he slowly turned her head towards her.

"Oh I remember the time I teased him so-"

"Mira, that's priv-"

"-much that he used his neck tie to tie my hands against the bed and take me. That was exciting, it was worth it," she hummed and was obviously teasing because her eyes were glinting when she made eye-contact with his now slightly flushing boyfriend.

Bixlow almost choked and Lucy… Lucy had no words. Her gaze switched between the barmaid and the ever so appropriate swordsman. Hearing such things about the two of them… she had troubles processing them. But on the other hand she was glad that now finally the focus had shifted. Hopefully.

"Bixlow, I believe we should get us another drink," the rune mage suggested and when his best friend looked at him in confusion Freed just gave him a firmer look that made Bix understand and he wasn't opposed to letting the girls talk a bit on their own. If he wanted to find out juicy details about his best friend's sex life… then he would aks Freed himself. Uh yep.

"Right right. Well ladies, behave! These pals are gonna get a beer at the bar."

Freed exhaled, thankful. Mirajane just nodded, the same smile still on her face. She was amused, she wouldn't lie. But she was also just sincerely curious and wanted to know what experiences Lucy had made. That, and another reason she hadn't revealed yet.

She herself hadn't been overly sexually active before she and Freed got together and while both her and Lucy had great confidence in their body she believed that they dealt with situations differently. Well, here she was definitely right.

"W-Wait-" Lucy felt so lost. So so lost. And when Bixlow just waved and told her that they'd be back quickly she didn't dare to re-create eye-contact with Mira at first. Oh Mavis please help her…

xxx xxx

"You used your neck tie? Man, that's creative. Always knew there's another reason you're always wearing that thing around yer neck," the seith mage muttered teasingly as he and Freed walked over to the bar.

But he only received a 'not now, Bixlow' from his best friend and left it at that. Hah!

What a strange turn of events, although Mira didn't seem to be bothered one bit. Bixlow was surprised but looked amused at the same time. The two guys searched two free bar stools for them to settle down at, away from their ladies and letting them have their girl talk.

xxx xxx

Right now Lucy would have preferred to go with them, though. She hardly dared to make eye-contact with Mirajane and her cheeks were still burning. God, she had to get used to it. She knew that it was not a big deal. But she just couldn't help it.

"Mira… why are you torturing me like this?" She whined at last and cupped her own face with her hands for a moment, hearing the barmaid chuckle. For a moment Mirajane even seemed to look away sheepishly but before the celestial mage could take note of it the expression had already made way for a… curious but sympathetic smile.

"I was just curious, and I want to make sure that he treats you well."

"He-He does!" He really did. Bixlow was an incredible boyfriend even though he could be exasperating.

"And I may or may not have promised Cana to find some thing out." Ah, there was the confession! So it was Cana Lucy had to blame? Really? Mira rested one of her palms on her right cheek and nodded once more to confirm what she had just said. "She thought you may be more willing to share the juicy details with me."

"W-Why?!"

"I'm not sure myself but I know that Cana can be really bold."

"You aren't being much better!"

They had to make sure to keep their voice down so they wouldn't arouse any more attention. Lucy looked over to the bar longingly for a moment but eventually she let out a sigh of defeat.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Mira apologized. "But I have to admit that I'm now even more curious myself."

Oh of course she was.

Sighing again the blonde looked at her with a conflicted expression. Her first time with Bixlow had been short but very loving and gentle, just like she had always wanted it to be. It had been wonderful, really. It felt good, and yes it did fuel a desire within her she had never felt so strongly before. She was starting to get back her usual confidence as well, had slightly tried to seduce him and succeeded.

Mirajane saw her thoughtful gaze and was wondering what she might be thinking about. Deciding on whether or not she wanted to spill some details or not? She let her have one more moment of silence before a soft giggle escaped her as a sudden question popped up in her mind.

And Lucy expected nothing good. She was already mentally preparing herself for whatever was going to follow and probably embarrass her again.

But this time she actually almost had to laugh, too, even though her cheeks began to burn.

"I just have to ask- Is Bixlow's tongue as skillful as many guess it is?"

"M-Mira!"

The takeover mage giggled again, hand moving up to cover her mouth. Her own cheeks had started to turn a little red from this talk as she herself was not used to so much intimate conversation at once despite Cana's boldness she was dealing with on daily basis. "Now is it?"

"Cana is going to tease me for the rest of my life if she finds out!"

"What if I promise not to tell her this bit?"

Lucy thought for a second. Could she trust her guild mate in this? She decided that yes okay, she could. "Okay fine… It…" Oh dear Mavis! "It… I don't even know _what_ exactly he is doing with it but it feels _so_ good!" She shook her head, hardly believing that she just really said this.

"Aww I bet it does…," Mirajane mused, knowing this feeling all too well. "Freed is very good with his mouth as well. And his fingers.. even his _fingers_! Did you know that swordplay trains even the muscles in his fingers?!"

If Lucy had had a drink she would have spit it out this very second. No, no she did not know! And it was not exactly the kind of information she needed! Then again… this entire conversation was not necessary.

Mira's cheeks were heating up far more than before now. When she had mentioned that he had tied her up with his neck tie she had not been lying but the atmosphere had been different… She said it out loud to tease her boyfriend a little as well but now… She actually had to be careful not to get turned on right here in this restaurant. Oh god.

At least the thick awkwardness had faded a little, Lucy thought. She could actually laugh now and even tease her friend back a bit when she spotted Mirajane's crimson cheeks. This was her chance to strike!

But Mira didn't give up. It turned into a battle of who could make the other blush more by revealing juicy details. Well, as much as they could reveal. Freed and Mira had been in a relationship for longer than Lucy and Bixlow had, after all.

xxx xxx

Meanwhile the two guys were enjoying their beer. They could hear the occasional giggles coming from their table but they both choose to ignore it, more or less.

"I don't believe we really want to know what they are talking about," the rune mage mumbled and emitted a soft huff.

His best friend just grinned and bumped his fist against the other's shoulder lightly. "You sure? Well perhaps we should start exchanging dirty little secrets as well."

"No."

"Oh c'-"

Freed turned slightly, arching up a brow and smirking slightly. "A gentleman never tells."

What he hadn't expected was Bixlow's retort.

"Oh yea, such a gentleman who ties his lady up with a piece of his attire. Nice try but I don't believe one single word."

The Raijinshuu's Captain just groaned. His best friend would never let him live this down. "Bixlow-"

"Gentleman, he says. More like devil in disguise."

Another snort could be heard from Freed and Bixlow laughed briefly before patting his friend's shoulder once more.

But his previous statement wasn't exactly wrong.


End file.
